Surrounded by Song
by xXHiddenSecretXx
Summary: Izzy is a lonely girl who has lived in an orphanage her whole life. She dreams of her parents one day coming to find her, but for now she listens to the music in the world around her. Twilight/August Rush. Eventual ExB
1. Chapter 1

**OK so heres my new story. It's kind of a cross between the movie August Rush and Twilight. I really liked this movie and thought the storyline would work so well with Twilight so I decided to give it a go. I hope it works out ok but please REVIEW and tell me what you like and don't like.**

**I have to warn you though that it may be a bit confusing coz it's going to skip around in time a lot, like it does in the movie. For example this chapter is in the present day but the next will be about 11-12 years earlier, again like in the movie. So please try and stick with me, I have a feeling it's going to be hard to write. But hopefully it'll work!!!**

**Oh and I would recommend seeing the movie before reading this but if you want to you could try without. I'm sure you would understand it eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own August Rush or Twilight…although it's on my to steal list. **

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated to my friend Minx who got stuck on a first aid course without us *tears!!* THIS IS FOR YOU!!! PLEASE DON'T DIE FROM BORDOM!!!**

* * *

Izzy woke suddenly from her far from peaceful slumber. She rubbed her eyes and gazed round her sparse, bare room. Moonlight streamed through a window set high in the wall and illuminated the ugly grey concrete blocks that encased the room. She sat up, careful not to hit her head on the ceiling that was abnormally closed because of the bunk bed. Her scratchy, thin blanket slipped down to pool at her waist and exposed her dirty, ragged pyjamas. She felt her roommate, Max, move in her sleep from the bed below. Izzy struggled to remember the reason she woke. She scratched her head but paused as she heard in again, the tinkling that had brought her to consciousness. It sounded like a chorus of miniature bells and the sound made her heart soar.

As the tinkling became more persistent Izzy began to hear rhythms and sounds that moulded into the soprano tinkling, creating a rich assortment of luscious tones and harmonies. She slowly began to move her hands in time with the beautiful sound until she was waving her arms in graceful arches, her eyes closed as she took in the music from all around her. Her deep mahogany hair cascaded down her back in natural waves and her heart shaped face was slightly screwed up in concentration.

The music continued to flow through her and she felt at peace. Music was always on her mind and seemed to understand her better than any person could. Izzy had known for a long time that this wasn't normal. Not everyone could hear the music in the world every single day. But this fact only made her treasure her special girt even more.

As the melody came to an end Izzy breathed deeply and slowly opened her eyes. They were her most unusual feature because of the intense colour that had never been seen in a pair of eyes before, although Izzy didn't realise that. They were so dark in colour that they almost looked black but in the right light you could see swirls of deep, chocolate brown and light, rich gold. It looked stunningly beautiful but hauntingly sinister at the same time.

Izzy stayed awake, gazing around the small room for some time until she yawned and fell back onto her pillow. The eleven year old fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The snow was coming down heavily on the grounds of the orphanage where Izzy had lived for her whole life. Kids came and went, none of them staying nearly as long as her. She refused to left them send her to a foster home.

Her parents would come and find her one-day. She just knew it.

Izzy thin body shivered from cold. Her thin coat was barely enough to guard her from the fierce chill. In her hand she held a snow shovel, which she used to scoop the large amount of snow off the path that lead to the front door of the orphanage. It was back breaking and tiresome work but she would rather be out in the cold than inside where the older kids were waiting to bully her. They called her the music freak and teased her, saying her parents would never come to find her. But she ignored them. She always believed in herself.

Izzy cringed as a strong gust of wind flew passed her. She hunched herself over in a vain attempt to keep warm. But she lifted her head to listen.

She could hear the tinkling.

She turned around to try and find it's source and she saw a wind chime hanging delicately from the balcony of the orphanage, next to the front door. Izzy once again let the sound engulf her and before she knew it a tune was running through her heads. She continued to shovel snow in time with the beat, creating a rich bass to go along with the dancing soprano and alto. The tenor was represented by the steady rhythm of traffic from the main highway just down the road.

Izzy was so immersed in the music that before she knew it the job was finished she trudged round the back of the large boarding house and returned the shovel to the shed, her mind still thinking about her music. As the walked through the back door and shed her layers to put on the hanger she shook herself out of her music induced daydream and glanced around nervously. Luckily the older kids weren't anywhere in sight. She quickly went into the kitchen to grab something to eat, she succeeded in acquiring a small piece of bread, and then scampered up the stairs and down the hall, into her shared bedroom.

Max wasn't there; she was probably with her other friends. Izzy was the misfit of the orphanage, never really finding any friends and mostly keeping to herself. Izzy climbed the makeshift ladder onto the top bunk and sat cross-legged facing the wall. The surface was covered in scratches and marks where Izzy had attempted to record the music that had been awake in her at the time but without anyone to guide her it had been a futile endeavour resulting in a whole lot of nothing. But she never gave up. She shoved the remainder of her bread into her mouth then grabbed a sharp rock that she kept under her pillow. She began to carve lines and dots and squiggles into the wall that, to her, represented a great symphony of sounds and tones and emotions so raw and powerful that it would overwhelm any other person but for Izzy she had lived with these feelings her whole life, it was nothing new.

She scribbled for hours until she could barely see as the sun had retreated over the distant horizon and she didn't feel inclined to get up and turn the light on. When all had reduced to darkness she placed the rock back under her pillow and gently fell into bed. She lay there for a while, simply soaking in her own personal orchestra that was playing in her head, until she began to drift off to sleep. She faintly remembered Max coming in at some point but other than that she was surrounded by nothing.

* * *

Izzy was shaken awake violently. Her eyes snapped open and saw that she was surrounded by Michael and his gang. All of them were older than her and had been here for less than her but they saw it as there job to make her life a living hell. She struggled to sit up but one of the bullies, Izzy thought her name might have been Hannah, decided to help her and dragged her off the bunk with the collar of her shirt. Izzy fell to the ground and landed awkwardly on her ankle, wincing in pain. Hannah pushed her into the corner and Izzy stayed on the ground, knowing if she stood up they would take it as an act of defiance. The gang bonded together and circled her, crossing their arms and glaring down at her.

"How you going freak. Hear any music lately?"

Michael was always the ringleader. His tone was harsh and cold, sending shivers down Izzy's spine. She nodded slightly. Whenever they did this to her she never denied her ability. She never gave up hope just for their sick enjoyment.

"Aww, the widdle fweak is twying to stand up for what she beweves in. Isn't that just so precious," said another boy, taunting her in a baby voice.

"Yeah, preciously weird" said Hannah. "You just a loser that's what you are. Face it you parents are never going to come and get you. They're probably dead. You're just using it as an excuse because no one wants to adopt you."

Izzy felt tears unwillingly welling in her eyes. She was trying to be strong but their word hurt. She felt her heart break a little more than it already was.

Michael joined in with Hannah, an evil smirk on his face.

"You're just a orphaned loser who hears things. You're going to be alone forever, growing old in a mental asylum where your best friend is a banana. And then one day you'll die and no one will care."

While he continued to tear shreds off her soul the others began to chant the same word over and over again in a hushed whisper.

"_Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak. Freak…"_

Izzy pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, her chin resting on the knees and silent tear running down her cheeks. Her ankle was throbbing so she dropped one of her hands down to it in an attempt to gently massage it without Michael seeing. She groaned inwardly and she saw his beady eyes fix on her hand and a sadistic glint appeared in his eye. He broke the circle by walking forward, swinging his leg and kicking her, right in the ankle.

Izzy screamed for a split second but then silenced herself and fell onto her side, automatically bringing her leg up and her hands clutched it as it exploded in pain. Her vision began to fade but she gritted her teeth and stayed conscious. The bullies fled at the sound of her screamed, scared to be caught at the scene of the crime. So now she was alone. She knew there was no was she could get back to her bed by her self. Luckily she didn't have to.

"What have they done to you now?" Max asked as she hurriedly rolled out of bed and ran over to her. Max tried to help Izzy out as much as possible. But she couldn't completely shield her from the older kids in fear of getting hurt herself. Izzy completely understood and was quite happy with the help she got when they were alone, such as now. Max slowly lifted her up, supporting some of her weight, and helped her hobble towards the beds.

"You take my bed. There's no way you are going to be able to climb up on that ankle."

The girls smiled at each other briefly and Izzy said a quick 'thanks' before collapsing onto the bed. The girls got settled and lay in silence for a while, before Izzy broke it.

"I know you don't believe me but one day my parents will come." She said quietly. Max rolled her eyes but said nothing. She had heard it all before.

"My mom will be really pretty and my dad will be really strong and protective. They would be so sorry that they left me here but it was all a mistake and we will all go and live together as a happy family. And for once, I'll be loved."

Izzy yawned widely but continued.

"Together we can make music. They'll teach me how to write it and I'll write symphonies and overtures and our whole lives will be surrounded by music."

By now both girls were almost asleep but Izzy muttered the one more thing before she fell alseep.

"And we'll live happily ever after…"

**

* * *

**

Aww that's kinda sad *tear*

**I named Hannah after a girl that was on a camp my friends and me went on. The whole week she was really nasty to me so I decided to give her a small cameo appearance as an evil person MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! **

**Anyway please please please please pretty please update so I know what you think. The more reviews I get the more I'm inclined to update. So GIVE ME SOME LOVE!!**

**Peace out!!! Secret **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's the next chapter. As you have probably guessed I am an extremely slow updater and I apologize for that but you will have to bare with me. I'm really into this story so I will try to write as often as I can but for now please enjoy this chapter. As in the movie this second scene is eleven year earlier that the first. **

**Disclaimer: Freddie Highmore, played by Freddie Highmore, is owned by himself (I hope) and Twilight and August Rush are owned by their owners/ creators and I would never try to steal them *crazy authoresses eyes dart back and forth shiftily***

**Dedication: Well, none of my friends have read this story yet, which, I'll admit, has kinda hurt my feelings so I am going to dedicate this chapter to a couple of people in my life. First of all my Dad who just got the job of his dreams and its making his very happy, and to my Poppa who was an awesome person and my inspiration for a lot of things. I hope he's happy.**

* * *

_**11 years earlier.**_

There was a man in the dressing room of the largest theatre in Seattle. He was sitting in front of the mirror, a blank look on his face. He was wearing a tuxedo, his untamable bronze hair partially subdued with hair products. His golden eyes drilled into his own reflection, and his pale skin almost seemed to sparkle in the in the harsh light.

His name was Edward Cullen.

He was about to go onstage and become known as one of the foremost classical pianist of his time. Or should I saw this time. His time wasn't contained to this point in time.

But he knew it could never fill that void.

For years he had moved around, studying or playing but he had never been truly happy. He went through life, watching his family all be happy together with the love of there lives by their sides and doing everything with a smile on their faces.

Sometimes he just couldn't take it anymore.

So that was why he was here. He had needed to get away from his family for a couple of years so he decided we was going to further pursue his love of being a pianist. See if he could handle doing it professionally.

So here he was.

He wasn't nervous, more preoccupied. He couldn't get his mind off the fact that he wasn't happy and perhaps never will be. It was the price of being immortal.

Not that being a vampire had anything to do with this. Everyone else seems to have no trouble finding someone to spend the rest of forever with. But for some reason her never could. Sometimes he wondered if it would have been easier if Carlisle had left him as a human to die of a petty ailment. Then he wouldn't of had to worry about any of this stuff.

But alas, nothing he could do, short of angering the Volteri, could change his predicament, all he could do was brood.

So that is what he did.

He walked out onto the stage in front of an extraordinarily large, their applause echoing around the theatre, and as he sat and gently eased into his first piece, Raindrops prelude by Chopin, he let the emotions of his torn soul flow through the music, which made it rich and full of life.

**(Song, raindrops Prelude on profile) **

* * *

The melodic sounds if soft rock wafted to every part of the bar in central Seattle. The popular bar was enjoying the music of a local band who were making their debut at the bar that night, and already very popular.

It helped that the lead guitarist/ singer was a beautiful young woman who's stunning voice called out to everyone like a siren. She had lushes dark brown hair with unique reddish tints, a kind face and warm brown eyes. Her name was Isabella Swan, or Bella as she preferred, and at this moment she was putting every bit of emotion she had into her song.

**(Song: Dying to become by Kutless. Link on Profile.) **

_Stop now. I'm overreaching  
Once again I think I'm in the right  
I'm trying too hard to let go  
How can I let you lead me  
If I'm a broken satellite  
Wandering out on my own_

_We draw the lines  
And we cross them too  
We don't know what we've done  
But it's what we do  
Dying to become more like You_

_I never meant to disrespect you  
But that's exactly what I've done  
What am I trying to prove  
When will I stop and trust you  
I know that you're the only one  
How am I blind to the truth_

_We draw the lines  
And we cross them too  
We don't know what we've done  
But it's what we do  
Dying to become more like You_

Bella strummed her guitar firmly throughout the instrumental till the end of the piece. This had to be one of her favorite songs. It showed the struggles of everyone's life, no matter how small and seemingly unimportant.

She glanced at her back up guitarist, Jacob Black. They had been friends for their whole lives, as their fathers had been best friends. They made a band with Jacob's friends Embry, the bass guitarist, and Quil, the drummer, about five year ago in their free time. Now they were trying to get into the big time, and this was their best shot.

"We should finish with I'm Sorry." Bella whispered to Jacob. He nodded and turned to Embry to relay the message, who told Quil. Bella prepared herself in front of the microphone, as she would be leading in. With a deep breath she launched into the expressive lyrics.

**(Song: I'm Sorry by Flyleaf. Link on profile.)**

_I'm sorry  
I don't mean to remember  
It's true that I dream less often  
I'm not ashamed  
Of that long December  
Your hand's coming down again_

_I close my eyes and brace myself  
I only noticed your face  
No matter what you're gonna build my shell  
No matter what you're gonna build my shell_

_I'm falling (falling)  
I'm shedding my skin (my skin)  
But it's not time I'm told  
I am aware (am aware)  
Of what you mean by then  
I'm only ten years old_

_Close my eyes and brace myself  
Only noticed your face  
No matter what you're gonna build my shell  
No matter what you're gonna build my shell_

_My scars are yours today  
This story ends so good  
I love you and I understand  
That you stood where I stood_

_Close my eyes and brace myself  
I only noticed your face  
No matter what you're gonna break my shell  
No matter what you're gonna break my shell_

_I'm done healing  
I'm done healing_

As the crowd roared with enthusiasm Bella left the stage with the others close behind. She pulled the guitar strap from her body as she walked through the doorway into the performers lounge, which slightly resembled a graffitied bathroom smell and all. She gently placed her guitar, her baby, in her beaten up case shut it firmly before falling onto the couch.

"That was awesome!" Exclaimed Quil as he ran through the door, drum sticks clutched in hand. Embry entered the room as well and the two friends high fived and then they both jumped simultaneously, smashing their chest together and grunting like cavemen. Bella rolled her eyes in disgust but didn't comment. Boys will be boys.

"Ok guys well we better get back to our apartment. We need to get a good nights sleep so we can practice tomorrow."

Now it may seem odd to some people that Bella, a nineteen-year-old single woman, is living in a small apartment in the middle of Now York with three guys but for Bella it was more than comfortable. After growing up with an extremely overprotective and controlling father and having to run away at the age of eighteen just to escape him, living with almost complete freedom was invigorating. Now she could make as much 'death music' as she wanted and didn't have to hide her love for heavy metal and rock music. And plus the guys had been her best friends for years and gave her complete privacy, including the only room in the apartment with four walls and a door. The boys were all sharing a section that they had curtained off from the lounge/ dining room/ kitchen/ foyer. Bella found it very sweet.

Before Quil and Embry could object Jacob ran into the room and started jumping round with a huge smile on his face.

"WE DID IT!!!!" He shouted at the top of his lungs grabbing both of Bella's arms and shaking her.

"WHAT DID WE DO??!!" shouted Bella back, slightly concerned for his mental state. Jacob calmed slightly and breathed deeply so he could answer her question.

"Well, mostly you did it. When we were coming off the stage the manager pulled me to the side and said that he and the owner, and seemingly the rest of the crowd, loved the band and especially the lead singer. Apparently we got the best reaction from the crowd that they've ever had here and he offered us a regular spot three nights a week and you will not believe what they will be paying us!"

Bella screamed and launched herself into Jacobs's arms in a tight hug. After they congratulated each other many times Jacob made an announcement.

"We have to go out and celebrate. Before we went on I heard about this cool party that's going on over by the arch a couple of blocks from here. We should so go check it out!"

The other boys agreed enthusiastically but Bella hesitated. She had never been comfortable with the partying side of the Rock and Roll world. She would rather go home and watch TV or read a book and get a good night's sleep. But this was a special occasion and her friends weren't going to take no for an answer.

So she sighed reluctantly and answered "Ok, just this once. But we have to all be back at the apartment, bright and sunny and 9 in the morning. We have a lot of practice to do if we want to knock these peoples socks off with our awesome music."

The boys cheered and they headed off to the party.

**

* * *

**

So there it is. Please be happy with it. I really enjoy writing this story but so far the feedback is fifty fifty. The next chapter will be more about the, ahem, mature themes that went into this story. Oh and and song I'm Sorry by Flyleaf is one of my fav at the momment. Please check it out it's awesome.

**Some of you may be thrown by the fact that Edward is still a Vamp in this story. Well I really don't see the point in a vampire love story if there are no vampires in it. Then it's just a love story. And I think it adds an interesting twist to August Rush. And yes, Izzy is going to be half Vamp. But more on that later. Thanks for reading and if you could review that would be great to!**

**Peace out everyone, Secret. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I'm sorry this chapter is quite short. I wrote it in a couple of hours but I'm pretty proud of it. I think it's quite a cute scene myself. Please if you like it give me a review!!! AUTHORESSES NEED LOVE TOO!!!!**

**Disclaimer: A lot of the monologue for this chapter came straight from August Rush the movie so I own none of it, the writers do.**

**Dedication: To everyone out there that needs a little hope. My you find it wherever it may be…**

* * *

Still 11 years earlier.

Bella moved her body to the music that pulsed through the crowded room. She stayed at the edges of the room, careful not to draw too much attention to herself, which was quite difficult considering she was as bit of a legend at this party. It seemed that everyone had seen them playing at the bar. She really didn't enjoy this type of thing; already the cramped sweaty room was making her slightly nauseous. She shoved her way through the crowds looking for the way out. She could go home early and maybe get some actual sleep in preparation for tomorrow. She went onto tippee toes in search of her tall band mates. She was Jacob over by the keg and tried to angle herself towards that direction. On her way she passed a door leading to the roof, a gust of fresh air guiding her towards it. Her earlier goal forgotten she climbed a few steps and stumbled onto the flat roof.

This was more like it. The crisp night air was wonderful as Bella took deep breaths. There were a few old couches and chairs scattered around, but none appealed to her. Instead she hoisted herself up onto the ledged of the rooftop next door and sat there, looking down on the square below. The majestic arch stood in the middle, spotlights illuminating it from all sides. Under it walked a lone man, his guitar just visible from where Bella was sitting. The person began to play and Bella, vaguely recognising the tune, hummed along with it, she heart soaring along with the melody.

* * *

Edward looked around disgusted at all the half coma-ed people that were sprawled out around the outside of the room. Why he had agreed to be dragged to this party, he did not know. Alice had insisted that they needed a night out to celebrate. Edward would rather be at home with a book and a mountain lion carcass to snack on.

He glanced onto the dance floor to see everyone staring as Alice and Rosalie got their grove on, so to speak. A couple of guys had their mouths open so wide that he was sure they might son touch the ground. He was glad that jasper and Emmett had decided to go hunting. If either of them had seen their wives being ogled like that there was no way that our lives would have stayed secret.

Already bored with the party, Edward caught sight of the doorway to the rooftop. He weaved between the partygoers and headed up the steps.

Edward walked out onto the flat rooftop and breathed in the fresh, untainted air. The ever present burning in his throat lessened a little and he gazed around. The stars twinkled above and the arch in the square looked beautiful.

As the wind changed he smelt something new in the air, something so mouth watering it was impossible to ignore. If he hadn't of hunter quickly after his performance he would have been a monster by now. Following the scent his eyes were drawn to the neighbouring rooftop, where his gaze was met by a pair of inquisitive brown eyes.

She was beautiful. Her long mahogany hair flowed lusciously down her back and her heart shaped face was smiling politely at him. She was dressed in rugged skinny legged jeans and a black t-shirt with a silver pattern on it which suited her form nicely. She had dark makeup on and her hair was gelled up a bit, making her look a bit Rock and Roll.

Then he heard the music from the square. It was compelling and mysterious. Completely different from anything Edward had dared to try himself. For him, music was all about the rules.

"It's a great sound isn't it?" Edward whipped round to face the girl whose wonderful voice had posed the question. She was still sitting in the same place, her gaze now focussed on the figure in the square below.

"What are you doing?" Bella was shocked at the smoothness of the mans voice, it's beauty perfectly matching the man it belonged to. He looked out of place at a party like this, dressed in fancy black pants and a dress shirt. His hair was far too contained, but at the same time it had the potential to be truly unruly. His golden eyes were hypnotising. She replied with a calm voice, her gaze directed at the square below.

"Listening." She now looked at him. "What are you doing?"

"Um, well I was just…"

"Escaping?"

"Yeah."

The two gazed at each other for a minute before Bella eventually broke the silence.

"My names Bella Swan." She said, her eyes twinkling in the half-light.

"Edward Cullen."

"Well Edward, why don't you come up here and join me?"

Edward debated with himself. If he did go and sit by this angel he might lose control and hurt her. But as he thought this he knew that he could never in a hundred years do anything to cause her pain.

"Come on" she half whispered. "Be brave."

So against his better judgement Edward climbed up to the ledge and sat next to her and gazed into her beautiful face. Never had he thought he would be ordered around by a human, but he could never say no to her. They sat in silence and let the music wash over them, their eyes locked in an intense gaze. A slight blush crept into Bella's cheeks but she kept her expression neutral.

"Can you hear that?" She asked. Edward listened a little more closely.

"What is that?"

Bella's answer was simple. "It's a wish."

They looked at each other and then Bella gazed up into the bright light of the full moon. Edward had No idea what this wish was about. His existence as a vampire had never involved anything like this. But he wanted to know about it more than anything. So he asked.

"And what does that sound like?"

Bella stayed silent for a second and Edward thought she wasn't going to answer him. But then her beautiful lips opened and the most amazing sound came from her voice. She began to sing along with the melody.

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'Neath the cover of October skies_

Edward was dazed by the sound of her voice. It was a sweet sound that seemed so pure and distinct. He also felt for the first time that there was hope. He could feel the emotion of the lyrics that she sang, and the wish behind her words.

Again they gazed into each other's eyes and, before Edward could really think about what he was doing, he leaned for ward and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Their lips melded together perfectly. Bella brought her hand up to gently entwine in Edwards hair and her lips parted slightly, deepening the kiss.

Edward could feel the burn in the back of his throat. He had never been this close to a human before, let alone one that called so strongly to him. But he squashed down those feelings and let himself become lost in the moment, controlled by his human side for once.

But then Bella began to pull away. Edward moaned into her mouth in protest before she broke contact, her breathing slightly heavy.

"Don't you think we should move this party before we fall off this ledge and hurt ourselves?" Bella commented, her eyes dark with lust. Edward smiled a slightly crooked smile that made Bella's heart melt a little.

"As you wish my lady." Edward whispered in a deep husky voice. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leapt off the ledge, falling about two meters to the rooftop below. Bella gasped in surprise as they fell but smiled and gently nibbled on Edwards ear. Edward growled in arousal and latched onto Bella's mouth, kissing her with a fiery passion. Bella hitched her legs around his waist and Edward headed over towards one of the slightly derelict couches. He gently laid her on it and their kiss broke as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Asked Edward, his voiced laced with concern. He only wanted what she did. Bella's mouth lifted into a smile that made his heart soar. She opened her wonderful mouth and uttered one word in her heartbreakingly stunning voice.

"Always."

**

* * *

**

You guys were so looking for a lemon weren't you?? Minx has been trying to get my to write an optional lemon for this part and post it as a one shot but i dont know if i want to. If you guys want me to tell me in a review and depending on how many people ask me to. Man it took me ages to post this chapter. I've had it done since sunday but coz of the glitch it wouldn't let me sign in so i couldn't post it.

Remember to review coz it makes me feel special and update sooner. So it's a win/win there. So everyone one peace out. Love to the world. Sex and Pies.


End file.
